


What Makes You Beautiful

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Clothing, Distractions, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Lust, M/M, Obliviousness, Pining, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: In which Silver is distracted by Flint in that gray shirt.





	What Makes You Beautiful

It’s just not fair. Silver’s never claimed to be a good person, nor does he aspire to be. He does aspire to get through a day without being distracted by a certain ginger-haired captain who doesn’t even appear to notice he even exists half the time. When Flint does notice, it usually doesn’t end well anyway and where’s the fun in that?

Today though, today he’s wearing that gray shirt, the one that makes Silver think of gentle rainy days and the soft look of the sea afterwards. Silver hates that shirt. Nobody should look that good in a dirty gray shirt, especially not Flint.

Technically speaking Flint has no right to be that good-looking at all. Silver’s spent an unnecessary amount of time thinking upon this subject and he’s long since come to the conclusion that Flint’s handsomeness is fucking wasted on him.

Silver knows he’s attractive; he’s seen his reflection. He knows how he can make his appearance work for him, how it soothes people to be seduced into giving up their money for a smile, a few clever words here and there. It’s far easier to get what you want when you’re beautiful, but it helps to be charming as well. Silver’s learned how to be charming and most days he doesn’t mind that he has to use both to get what he wants.

Flint though, he’s simply unaware of how much power he’d truly hold over people if he utilized his raw attractiveness. It’s such a waste not to; Silver almost wants to tell him so.

But when Silver listens to Flint speak, when Flint sweeps the crew up in an impassioned speech, when he looks into your eyes and tells you a story, Silver understands. Flint doesn’t need to use his looks to get what he wants; he can use just words.

Jealousy washes over Silver in thick waves until he has to go and stands by the railing, gripping it with tight fists. He will never be that good. Never be important enough that men just listen to him and believe what he says. But he wants to be.

“What’s eating you?”

Silver glances sideways to see Flint standing beside him. “I’m sorry?”

“You seem troubled.” Flint’s gaze is on the sea, not on him.

Silver bites back a laugh. After everything they’ve been through, escaping the Man O’War together, taking back the ship and now, facing a battle with the fort…and now Flint thinks he’s troubled. Now Flint notices him. Fucking now, of all times, when all Silver wants to do is reach out and touch that goddamn beautiful gray shirt.

“How dare you.” He doesn’t mean the words to come out but they do and Flint just looks at him.

“How dare I what?”

Silver shakes his head. “You have no idea, do you? Everything just…You and that fucking shirt.” He turns and heads below deck.

Flint stares there staring after him in complete bewilderment.

“What the fuck is wrong with my shirt?”


End file.
